


Salty

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Summertime Swelter [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Jealousy, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: There is no other boyfriend who is truly as sweet as Ryuji. However, come summertime, with a skimpy swimsuit adorning your body during a trip to the beach, he can’t help but feel the exact opposite.





	Salty

**Author's Note:**

> #GIVERYUJIMORELOVE2KFOREVER
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY~!

A sky as blue as the sparkling ocean beneath it, not a cloud to be seen, the air hot and humid.

Summer was here.

Well, _should_ be here.

But even with the sun at its brightest amidst the sweltering weather, you felt as though there was no light to be seen.

Not with your sunshine looming over you.

Traces of sea water mingled with your sweat, your lungs feeling full of hot air as you remained within the confines of your tent. Outside, you could hear the muffled sound of waves rushing to shore, along with the far more distant sound of the nearby boardwalk--Ann's innocent question of "Huh? You sure you don't wanna come along?" coming to mind. But at this time, all you could all, all you could _fathom_ was Ryuji hovering above you, his face looking as red and flustered as yours while his cock hammered into you with thunderous fervor.

So laidback yet ever so quick to agitate, whether by irritation or arousal.

And today, you were successful in drawing forth both sensations out of your boyfriend with the help of the new swimsuit you picked out while shopping with the Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Futaba.

With this being the first summer break as college students, you and the rest of the former Phantom Thieves decided to spend some time together with a beachside campout. Ryuji was especially excited, thrilled by the idea of finally getting to go to the beach with a lover, a monumental occasion to be witnessed by everyone else, no less, even if they all were aware of how much you liked his oblivious self back during high school.

But then you stepped out in your swimsuit and Ryuji was suddenly faced between the ever on-going conflict between his brain and his crotch.

On one hand, he was undoubtedly feeling the pangs--moreso punches--of jealous while he watched you meander around the beach with the rest of the girls. Though he knew that there was no reason to question his trust in you, he couldn't help but feel a sense of territorial protectiveness throughout the day. There wasn't a person around who was able to resist from looking you over, something that remained oblivious to you since your focus remained on the simple wish to have fun, but an action that he was quick to address with a hard glare, or a "Oi, you checkin' out my baby, asshole?"

Even trying to work out his frustration in an impromptu sprinting match between him and Akira didn't help, as while you were playing cheerleader and rooting him on, you were just so lively and animated as you did so, which seemed to make your assets become even more profound in your attire.

That in itself was the other side of his dilemma, as while he was stalking around the beach, acting all tough and intimidating to anyone who so much as glanced your way, his movement was _stiff_ because of how erect he was.

And thus lead to this...

"Goddamn...how does this little swimsuit piss me off so much _and still_ keep me so fuckin' hard...?!"

The growl he uttered was low, guttural, seemingly out of place from how adorably flushed he looked. But everything he exuded right now--this primal instinct to do whatever necessary to make it clear to anyone that you were his--only made your stomach flop and the walls of your core squeezing around his cock even further.

From the moment after Futaba insisted that everyone head to the boardwalk to try their hand at games--which Ryuji took as an opportunity to suddenly haul you off to where yours and everyone else's tents were set up, but not before you assured a confused Ann that you would be joining her and the others later--to now, you remained clothed in the damp fabric of your swimsuit, which was presently in disarray.

Your boyfriend was angry enough to roughly yank and push aside whatever got in his way to grope your chest and grant his cock access to your slick, wet core, but not enough to have you keep it on and fuel his libido and remind him why he was intent on fucking you so hard at this moment.

Gentleness during sex and Ryuji didn't often go hand in hand--save for tender cuddling afterwards--but this was far beyond him merely exerting his athletic stamina and prowess (and maybe his cheeky naughtiness when he felt the urge to spank you, which honestly was often). Rather, this all pointed to him merely just so attached to you, to building this delicate and fulfilling relationship together and wanting absolutely nothing to hinder what brings him the most joy in his life.

And you loved him dearly for his devotion.

Still, toying him was just so fun, especially knowing what you tend to receive whenever you push him under certain contexts, much like now.

By now, Ryuji was keeping up the rigorous tempo of his thrusts, but noticeably wasn't outright pummeling you with his cock. He seemed taken--instead--by burying his face into your chest, sucking at your nipples to sate his infatuation with them, along with leaving some lovely marks on your skin in their wake.

Though you shuddered beneath him, it was then that a few words came to mind, ones that would help push him over and go outright merciless on you--may as well treat yourself while you could.

"A-Ahh Ryuji," you began while bringing your hands up to cradle his head, stroking through his short blond locks.

He let out a grunt in response. _Don't bother me while I'm eatin'._

"The way you have your lips on me...just like a baby," you cooed, trying to best to not outright smirk in response. "How fitting for your actions today~"

Ryuji's lips immediately drew back, smacking together as his eyes narrowed. "What was that, babe?"

"Ooh no, did I let that slip?" You remarked, your tone playful.

He was going to have the last laugh.

Now you were lying flat on your stomach, right as Ryuji grabbed your hips, raising your ass high up into the air. You could feel the blunt, heated tip of his cock nudge against your entrance yet again, which made you mewl anticipation.

However, what made you outright shiver was your boyfriend's snarl.

"Tch, and here I thought I was going too hard on you and thought to ease up. But now, looks like I'm gonna have to fuck that teasing little smile right off your pretty face...!"

Perhaps the boardwalk would be something to check out tomorrow, considering you were in for a long night. Thankfully, once the sun eventually rose with the dawn of a new day, you would be able to feel the gentle warmth of your sunshine yet again.


End file.
